


The Pleas of the Damned

by lovelylittleloki



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleloki/pseuds/lovelylittleloki
Summary: For Whumptober prompt #26: AbandonedFaced with torture, Loki calls out to his loved ones.





	The Pleas of the Damned

The cold had settled deep in his bones, a chill so piercing that his body was numb. He was curled up in the corner of his bed (if you could call a slab of stone a bed), trying fruitlessly to bring feeling back to his fingers and bare toes. They had found out about his true heritage and wished to examine it further, to poke and prod at his body until it revealed its secrets, to peel back each layer of skin and see what made the “Little Prince” tick. 

He wouldn’t give in to them, not that easily. With every hour that crept by, the temperature in his “room” was lowered, forcing him to concentrate on remaining in his false form. He had been exposed to bitter cold, even freezing temperatures throughout his life, but nothing so sharp and biting as the cold he was subjected to now. He couldn’t remember just how many hours had passed, just that his body ached and begged for reprieve. He could feel his mind starting to slip, whether into unconsciousness or catatonia, he was not sure yet. He tried to hold on, to tightly grasp onto the little control he had left over his body.

He heard the beep signalling another hour had past and braced himself for the onslaught of frosty air. He felt it nip at his skin like tiny needles pricking him over and over until, suddenly, it stopped. The cold seemed to melt away from his body and, in the process, bring feeling back to his fingers and toes. 

His first reaction was relief, his body was alive once again, his lungs no longer hurt with every breath. Along with that warmth, his awareness returned as well. He looked down at his hands, blue and covered in white markings. He felt disgust roll over him in waves as he glanced at his toes, the same icy blue as his hands, and knew that the rest of his body would be too, save for his eyes. No, his eyes were not blue, but a deep red, the color of the blood-lust his kind were known and feared for. 

He tried to change back, he begged his body to listen to him, to no avail. They were coming, he could hear their footsteps echoing in the dark chamber his cell was located in. He got on his knees, bowed his head and cried out,

“Heimdall! Please, hear my plea! Bring me home!”

Nothing.

He was disappointed, but not surprised. He and Heimdall had never got on well, but he had hoped that the man had enough honor in him to help. Surely, his brother would not leave him here, right? 

“Thor, please, brother! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just please bring me back!”

Nothing

His hands began to tremble. _”I’m not your brother. I never was.”_ Of course Thor wouldn’t come for him, he had denounced their brotherhood, had tried to steal the throne from him, had tried to _kill_ him. What duty did the crown prince of Asgard have to a filthy, Jotun runt?

“Mother? I promise I’ll do better. I promise I’ll _be_ better. Bring me home, please!”

Nothing.

The only person who was always there for him, who had always understood him, ignored his pleas. That stung more than the cold he had been subjected to. He had no claim to her, she was not truly his mother, she had no reason to come to the aid of a Frost Giant. 

His whole body was shaking, he was having difficulty breathing. The footsteps were growing louder, forcing him to make his final plea.

“Father, I’m sorry! Lock me up, disown me, _kill_ me, just please don’t leave me here!”

Nothing.

He felt the tears stream down his face, freezing on his cheeks. Odin did not wish to save him before his fall, what would make him want to after? He buried his head in his hands and waited for them to come.

The footsteps stopped just outside his door. He lifted his head and stood to his feet. He would not be seen groveling on the ground, begging for mercy. The door unlocked and swung open. 

“There is no one coming to save you, Odinson,” Ebony Maw smiled viciously at him. “Now come along, we’ve got some work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this with other Whumptober prompts, I haven't decided yet.


End file.
